


Miracle Child

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Joseph: King of Dreams (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set apart, destined for greatness, miracle child. But some days Joseph's destiny is hard to accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Child

_Set apart_ was what they told him. _Destined for greatness_.

_Miracle child._

Most days that was easy to accept, what with being able to stay inside and study and work his brain rather than his hands. Joseph would look out and see his brothers' backs bent in labor, see their hands calloused and worn, see the sweat on their brows and the way they staggered in exhaustion each night. And Joseph was quite content being different then.

And then there were the times when Simeon would crack some kind of private joke and all ten of them would laugh, or Judah would cover for Reuben when he didn't come home that night. Joseph was outside their tight-knit ring, not privy to the hopes, fears, and little jokes that his brothers shared. They were close to each other, willing to die for one another. Joseph was just the odd one out, the little brother, the kid. The miracle. Not part of them. 

Joseph's 'destiny' felt wrong then, like some kind of curse that only served to alienate and push him away from his brothers. He could see how much they resented his relatively soft life and how they talked behind his back. Joseph wanted so much to make them understand that he was meant for something greater. He had to be.

Otherwise all this strife was for nothing at all.


End file.
